


red velvet if you please

by tsurakutemo



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds a bra in Harry's drawer. Harry doesn't keep it for the reasons Nick thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red velvet if you please

**Author's Note:**

> I was just imagining the scene where Nick finds the bra. Never a good thing, that. All mistakes are my own.

Harry's on break again for a whole week, so naturally Nick takes the time to call him up. Harry invites him over into his less than rarely used flat for tea, and that's a nice change, he supposes, agreeing to come, because while he would love to go out, his head won't like it when he has to wake up at five. Harry smiles at him when he arrives, holding the door open, looking tired but aware and more than happy to give into Nick's hugs and kisses.

Steam is already rising from two cups at the kitchen table, and they sit down. Harry asks him about Coachella, and Nick is more than happy to talk about it, getting more and more excited the more he does, and proceeds to drop his cup of tea into his lap.

He yelps, jumping up because the tea is really fucking hot, and Harry jumps up with him, grabbing paper towels and trying to mop it up.

“Jesus, Grimmy, stand still!” He dries it as good as he can, but Nick is still soaked and starting to smell strongly of cinnamon.

“You can borrow some clothes from me, if you want,” Harry says as they give up trying to get it out. “Just throw yours in the washing.”

It's a very strange turn of events, because usually Harry's borrowing clothes from him like he doesn't own any but the ones on his back, but Nick thinks that he might be lucky to find something that fits well enough. It's not like he's heading out so he should be fine.

He strips off in Harry's bedroom and rifles through his drawers, looking for something to wear. He's pulled out one of Harry's washed out, obscure band t-shirts that Nick is proud to note Harry started listening to because of him, when something catches his eye.

He pushes a few more t-shirts out of the way and holds up a lacy bra.

Nick merely stares at it for a moment. Why on Earth would Harry have a bra in his drawers? It's not like he needs it, and he's not sleeping around with any girls at the moment as far as he's aware, not since the two of them started doing more serious things. They're not exclusive, of course they're not, not with Harry touring all over the world like he owns it, but still... he thinks he would've known if Harry brought a girl home, considering they spend a lot of that home-time together.

He thinks of putting it back, but ends up laying it on top of the drawer as he finishes dressing, constantly aware of it, and when he slips out of the room, he takes it with him, passing by the bathroom to drop off his own clothes, and then slips into the kitchen, the bra in hand.

Harry's cleaned up the mess Nick made with the tea, and is sitting there sipping his own. He looks up and smiles, but then his eyes fall on the lingerie and he goes red, coughs his mouthful of tea back into his cup and stares.

“Where'd you get that?” he asks, voice slightly strangled, eyes flickering back and forth between it and Nick's face.

“In your drawer.”

“Oh.”

“Is it some flighty bird's, or?”

Nick doesn't really know what he expects Harry to say. 

“No, it's... it's Caroline's.”

Definitely not that.

“Caroline's.”

“Yeah.”

Harry fidgets, looks down into his cup, and Nick feels a little bad for him.

“So... you've kept her bra with you for two years or summat?” he asks, looking down at the bra. He supposes he could see it. It's a very nice, dark red velvet colour, and it would probably look good on her, with her skin tone.

“I have.” Harry says and looks back up, biting down on his lower lip. “Does that freak you out?”

He looks so unsure. It's not that Nick is freaked out, he just finds it... odd, that Harry would keep a bra from a girl he dated when he was 17 years old.

So he shakes his head.

“No,” he says, walks over to the kitchen table and carefully lays it down. “I'm just wondering why. Doesn't seem like your thing anymore, 's all I'm saying.”

Harry hesitates, blinking up at him before looking at the bra, reaching out to move a finger across the clasp, and then he mumbles something too low for Nick to hear.

“What's that, popstar?” he asks and takes a seat again. Harry looks up, fidgets even more, and then sighs.

“It wasn't really for her. It was for me.”

Nick is still confused. There are a lot of implications behind Harry's words, but he's not sure if he wants to think of them. It must show in his expression, because Harry's cheeks redden further and he looked back down, takes the bra and fiddles with it.

“She left it for me to wear.” he says, and _oh_.

Nick is suddenly very glad he'd sat down earlier. The thoughts go through his head at rapid speed, images of Harry standing in front of the full length mirror in his room, bra straps snug over his broad shoulders, the cups not filled out with any flesh, but giving the illusion of one. Lingerie shouldn't really do much for Nick at all, but then he thinks of Harry in knickers as well, matching the colour of the bra currently in Harry's hands, and there is no going back.

They haven't really done anything kinky yet. Nothing like he knows Harry's done with others, nothing like he knows _he's_ done with others. There has simply not been any time, not with Harry touring and with Nick having to get up at ridiculous hours and collapsing back into bed before ten.

“It's not really your size.” Nick says, because it's all he can get out. His brain has gone a bit sidetracked.

Harry looks uncomfortable, putting the bra back on the table, nodding in agreement. “It's not. But, like... it's not really about how it fits, for me?” He's back to biting his lip, fingertips drawing patterns on the tabletop. “It's not about how it looks, or anything. It's more about how it feels.”

Nick can't really says he gets it. He's never been into crossdressing aside from putting on his friends' bras in drunken dares, and that has never done anything for him, either. He's never thought about it.

“Yeah?” he asks, and Harry nods. “Like. You put it on, and you feel... good?”

Harry nods again, seeming relieved that Nick gets it. “Yeah, like that. It just. It's not that I feel better in girl's clothes, or anything, but putting a bra on, I just feel... feel good. I feel pretty.”

Nick thinks he should feel a bit averse to the whole thing, but he's not. He's intrigued. “You're pretty without it.”

Harry smiles at him. “I still feel pretty with it on. Cazza dared me, and I don't think either of us really thought it'd affect me like that, you know? I mean, it's not really a sexual thing. It's not about turning myself on.”

“Or others?”

“I've never worn it in front of others before.”

“You... haven't?” Nick doesn't know why he's surprised by this, but he had thought, perhaps for a moment, that Harry liked to put it on when he had sex with other guys, liked to sit in their laps with his back to them, facing that damned mirror, and... but perhaps not.

Harry shakes his head. “Only in front of Caroline. She, uh, she helped me adjust it, and things like that. She gave it to me as a gift because I liked it, but I'd forgotten all about it until now, to be honest. But I'd- I'd like to.”

Harry blushes again, and Nick moves automatically, leaning forwards across the table and tilting his chin up. Harry looks embarrassed and uncertain, and Nick feels sorry that he's the one who did that to him, but he's also so ridiculously curious.

“You'd like to what, Harry? It's okay, you can tell me.”

Harry nods, still a bit uncertain, but he speaks. “I'd like to wear it in front of others. Well, not others. Just. Just you? Maybe, if you'd like that. I mean, it's not your thing, I just want to try, but if you don't then that's okay–”

“You're rambling.” Nick cuts him off, and Harry stops, takes a breath.

They're silent for a while, but Nick thinks that yes, he does want to see Harry in the bra, just to see how it looks. He doesn't think velvet is Harry's colour much at all, but maybe it looks nice, and he supposes it's not really about how the bra itself looks, either.

“Nick...”

“Okay,” he says, and Harry looks surprised.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nick nods. “Whenever you'd like. I can't promise anything, but... I mean, if that's what you really want, then I'll do it.”

“But do you really want it?” Harry asks, voice insistent.

Nick smiles a little. “Yeah, 'course. If you really want to, then so do I.”

Harry smiles. “Okay. Not today, but. Soon. Yeah? Before I go back.”

“Before you go back.” Nick agrees.

 

 

It's the day before Harry has to get back to the European leg for his tour and Nick is waiting somewhat nervously in his own living room. Harry had come over, making himself right at home, but he'd had a plastic bag in his hand that he hadn't mentioned until they were two glasses into a fresh wine bottle.

“Is it okay if we do it now?” he'd said out of the blue, and Nick had been confused until Harry gave the plastic bag to him for him to look into. The bra laid in there, and oh, yes. Yes, definitely. Harry had disappeared into his bedroom, and here they were. He's still incredibly curious, but also a bit worried, because while it makes Harry feel good, it might also look stupid, and he doesn't want to disappoint Harry the first time he shows it to anyone. Doesn't think he'd be able to handle Harry's disappointed expression.

“Okay, you can come now!” Harry calls, and Nick gets up, slightly anxious as he approaches the bedroom. He stands in the doorway for a moment, looking around until he settles his eyes on Harry.

He's standing with his back to him, but he can see his front in the mirror on the inside of his closet. He doesn't have a full length one, not like Harry does, but it works just as well. The bra looks good, from here. It's kind of surprising, and he steps closer and closer until he's standing just behind him, looking over Harry's shoulder.

“This feel good for you then?” he asks, and Harry hums.

“Mmm.”

His eyes flick up, meets Nick's through the mirror, and he suddenly looks uncertain.

“What do you think?”

Nick doesn't answer immediately, eyes trailing over him. He's only wearing the bra and a pair of black boxers, and it doesn't come together, but he wasn't expecting Harry to put some panties on. He focuses on the bra, instead. He can easily tell the bra's not holding anything when he looks straight down over his shoulders, but through the mirror it isn't as obvious. It's not entirely suitable, all in all, but it... it looks nice.

Nick places a palm on Harry's flat stomach and slides it up. “This okay?” he asks when Harry tenses and gets a nod.

He slides his fingertips over the bra, doesn't press them down, just follows the shape of it.

“It's good,” he says at last, voice a low murmur. Harry looks hopeful.

“Really?” he asks, moving his hand up to cover Nick's. “You really think so?”

Nick is quite frankly surprised at how happy Harry looks. “Definitely. Come here.”

He takes Harry's hand and turns him around, bringing him over to the bed. He sits down, guiding Harry into his lap, and places his hands on his sides. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Harry says and shifts. “I thought it would be weird, being like this in front of you. I didn't think you'd like it.”

“I'm going to be honest with you, okay?” Nick asks, and waits with continuing until he gets a nod. “It's odd, it is. I've not exactly pictured you in women's lingerie until that time a few days ago. But it looks good on you, it does. And if it makes you feel good, then that's what is important.”

Harry smiles at him and tucks his face in his neck. “Thank you,” he whispers, and Nick has to smile, has to move a hand into his hair.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks then, and Nick laughs.

“You don't have to ask me that, you know.”

Harry grins and leans up, kisses him deep and dirty and it catches Nick off guard for a moment until he can return it, licking his way into Harry's mouth and only parts from him when Harry's lips are swollen and slick with spit. Harry looks a little dazed, and he squirms in Nick's lap.

“Wanna ride you,” he says, a little breathless, and Nick's mind goes right back to the things he's imagined a few times since Harry's confession.

“Okay,” he murmurs. “Up on your feet then. Clothes off.”

Harry slips out of his lap and stands, pushing his boxers down in one movement, and Nick quickly gets his own jeans off and crawls to the head of the bed, pushing a pillow up against the headboard and settling down. When he looks, Harry's fingering at the bra, hesitant.

“Can I... can I keep this on? To see what it's like.”

“Of course you can. C'mere.” Nick holds out a hand and Harry smiles and walks around the bed, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together as he slips back into his lap. They kiss for a while, before Harry's squirming in his lap gets Nick into spurring things on.

“Be a good darling and get the lube and a condom for me, won't you?”

“Uh huh.” Harry murmurs, leans over and rummages around the drawer of the night stand, pulling out lube and a condom and dropping them beside Nick's thigh. He's eager to kiss, always is, moves back for Nick's lips and his jawline and down his neck.

Nick slicks up his fingers with the lube, shivering as Harry marks him beneath a collarbone with sharp teeth, nudges Harry into sitting up a bit so he can slide a finger across his hole, rub over it and press in. He tilts his head up so that he can see Harry's reaction and he loves the way his mouth falls open. He uses his free hand to pull him down into another kiss, pushing his finger into the knuckle.

Harry's so tight, moaning into his mouth – it isn't much of a stretch like this, but Nick still likes to wait before he starts moving his finger in and out – and rocks back to meet it, shifting and spreading his legs a bit.

“Nick,” he whines, drawing out his name. “One more, more, c'mon.”

“Ssh, so impatient.” Nick says and grins, even as he pulls out and pushes back in with two. Harry tries to grin back.

“You too.” he mumbles, wrapping long fingers around Nick's cock and stroking. Nick closes his eyes and takes a breath, bites down on Harry's shoulder as he twists his fingers, and Harry jerks, moaning, and when Nick glances down it's to see a drop of precome pooling at the head of Harry's dick, tempting him to push Harry onto his back and lick it up. He doesn't, instead thumbing at it, and Harry shudders, breath hitching.

“Turn around.” Nick says, easing his fingers out, and Harry whines a little at the nod but lets Nick turn him around.

“Why?” he asks, confused, but then he spots them in the mirror and gasps, understanding what Nick wants. Nick eases him back and slips two fingers back in, and then works in a third, spreading him open.

“Oh!”

Harry tries to ride them, tries to get them deeper, but Nick grips his hip firmly in warning to stay still, mostly because he keeps brushing against his cock like that and Nick really, really wants to fuck him.

“Okay, come on then.” He slides his fingers out, wiping them quickly on the duvet, and then grabs the condom and tears the packet open, quickly sliding it down. Harry steals the lube from him and squeezes some into his hand, fumbling for a moment as he reaches back and strokes at him.

Nick's thighs twitch, jumps up slightly, and Harry's chuckling, grinning at him over his shoulder.

“You're a menace.” Nick mumbles and shakes his head, pulling Harry's hand off and holding himself up, guiding Harry back and down and oh, god, he keeps forgetting how good it really is until it happens.

Harry's panting by the time Nick's completely in him, sitting flushed in his lap, shaking slightly. Nick slips an arm around his waist and kisses his shoulder, glances up at him through the mirror across the room.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just... give me a moment,” Harry replies, tilting his head forwards and shifting slowly. He pushes himself up and rocks back down, and Nick's breath leaves him in a rush.

They start up a slow pace, and Nick can't tear his eyes away from Harry in the mirror, inches his hand up until he can touch the bra, slipping his fingertips underneath the edge, tracing a fingertip across one of his nipples.

Harry moans and clenches around him, but forces himself to keep the same pace. Nick noses into the hair at the base of his neck and mouths along his nape.

“So good, you look so, so good,” he murmurs. It's not a lie, Harry really does, enticing in a way that makes Nick want to devour him, push him down and ravish him until he's screaming from how good it feels.

He doesn't. Instead he bits down on one of the straps of the bra and pulls, then let's go, watching as it snaps back against the skin.

Harry gasps, gripping onto the arm Nick still has around him and upping the pace. Nick leans back and bucks up every time Harry moves down, and Harry's mewling, leaned forwards, hands gripping onto Nick's thighs.

“Touch yourself for me, Harry, c'mon.”

Harry does, lets go with one hand to wrap it around his dick, stroking quick but jerky, not able to get an even pace. He's moaning, because Nick's pushing into his prostate almost every time, and it always gets Harry going like nothing else, that burst of electric pleasure.

Harry comes with a groan over his hand and stomach, hits Nick's arm where it's still locked around him.

“Fuck, Christ,” Nick chokes out, because Harry keeps rocking up and down with his thrusts, and Nick just keeps him in his lap and fucks into him until he's coming, biting down on Harry's shoulder again.

They're quiet for a while, just breathing, until Nick lets go and Harry eases up and off his lap. Nick keeps a grip around the end of the condom until he's sitting next to him and then pulls it off, ties it together, and he doesn't want to get up but knows he has to.

“D'you want a shower? Or do you just want me to get a flannel?”

“Flannel,” Harry murmurs, laying down on his back, “Thanks.”

Nick nods and gets up, limbs heavy, and he tosses the condom in the trash and wets a flannel, wiping himself off before going back out.

Harry's unclasping the bra and dropping it to the floor when he does, and Nick waits until Harry turns to him before finishing the walk over. He wipes Harry down, easy around his cock because he's so sensitive when he's just come. Nick knows that if he felt like it, he could take him in his hand and mouth and get him to another orgasm, but he doesn't want to. Doesn't think Harry's up for it.

By the time he gets back again, Harry's beneath the duvet, waiting for him. Nick slides in and lets Harry cuddle. He presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“How was that?” he asks when they're both settled comfortably, running his fingers up and down Harry's arm.

Harry considers, nuzzling into him and flicking his tongue out across one of Nick's nipples. Nick swats him away, and Harry laughs.

“It was good,” he says. “It made me feel, like...” He struggles for a moment to find the right words.

“Like I was wanted? Or, not that, but rather, like... desired? By you, when you let me keep it on.”

“Desired, hm?” Nick hums and pulls him into a kiss, fingers gentle against his cheek. “I always desire you, you should know that by now.”

“I know, but never like that, you know? You haven't seen me like that before, and I was worried that once I put it on, you would think differently of me.” Harry worries at his lip.

“But I didn't – don't. You're Harry, and honestly, whatever you want, I'm okay with that.” Nick considers. “Well, mostly. If you start to get too extreme I might have to put my foot down.”

Harry laughs.

“Will you wear it a lot then?” Nick asks once the laughter's died down, and Harry shakes his head.

“Don't think so. Maybe once in a while, when... when I just really want to? I like sex just as much without it, and like I said before, it's not really sexual for me when I wear it. But once in a while is good.”

Nick nods. “Whatever you'd like, popstar.”

Harry nods, kisses his shoulder. “I want to nap. And then I want a shower and a cup of tea with you.” he says, then pauses. “And lots of goodbye kisses.”

“You can have that,” Nick nods, draws him closer. “As many kisses as you'd like.”

Harry hums into his skin, eyes fluttering shut.

“Grimmy-kisses are the best.”

Nick grins. “Thank you for that lovely little ego boost, Styles.”

He gets a whack on the chest for that.


End file.
